


Disclosure

by Lizzen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/pseuds/Lizzen
Summary: There’s nothing so damning as the truth. Post TLJ.





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Reylo Fanfiction Anthology “Love Bites” February Drabble Challenge

#### HEART

“–how is the Huttslayer?” The Hutt patrician chuckles low. “I hear she grows more beautiful every day. Jabba never should have underestimated her.”

Rey opens her mouth: “She–”

“I also hear,” he interrupts, “you stole her son’s heart with words and wiles.” His eyebrows raise and there’s a sparkle in his eye.

“This is the first I’ve heard of it,” Rey says, honestly. Her skin is suddenly chilled. It’s untrue, it’s categorically untrue. “Supreme Leader Ren and I have ever only been at odds.” The half truth burns.

“You destabilized the galaxy with those pretty eyes of yours,” he simpers. “Take some pride.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#### RED

Rey clambers into the cockpit and winces as fresh bruises ache. She looks back at Rose. “Success has costs,” she says, rolling her shoulder before giving a proper shrug.

“We got permission to poach his podracers for pilots, that’s more than we anticipated.” Rose smiles before: “So, you seduced Kylo Ren?”

Rey’s fingers fly over the controls, and blinking white lights turn to a blinding red. “I don’t want to talk about it.” And without looking, without reaching out, she can feel a thrill rising in Rose.

“But it could be useful–”

“I don’t,” Rey says, “want to talk about it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#### LOVE

“--why am I saying this?” he says sharply, mask in hand. “Why am I telling you anything?” His stare is withering.

Locked in a room with Kylo Ren wasn’t how she expected to spend her afternoon. Rey breathes in, and the air is sickly sweet. “We’ve been gassed,” she says. “It’s the spice that makes you tell the truth.”

“I--” His eyes narrow. “Hux did this.”

She leans back on her heels. “There are rumors that I seduced you,” she says. “That you’re in love with me, the rebel champion,” she says. “He may want proof to discredit you.”

He blinks. “There are rumors of _what_?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#### BALANCE

The spice is too much, too powerful, and truth spills out of her. “I want to know why you saved me from Snoke.”

Kylo sways, looking as off balance as she feels. Seemingly selecting his words carefully: “I wanted to be free from him.”

She knows it’s not the whole truth, she knows he’s fighting the spice as hard as she is. “That’s all?”

In three strides, he’s pressed against her, towering above. “Why do they say you seduced me?” It’s a non-answer, and it’s terrifying.

“Why do you think?”

“I don’t know,” he says breathless, and his formidable body becomes limp. He looks lost. “Didn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I do expect to actually write the whole story this year :)


End file.
